


Early

by Squeah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Obitine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeah/pseuds/Squeah
Summary: A peaceful morning in bed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Early

Satine stirred in her sleep, a soft beam of light streaking across her face. She lifted a hand to block it out, blinking slowly as she tried to come alive. Morning already.

She turned from the sun to face her other half in the bed. 

Their bed. 

The thought still sent waves of excitement through her, they'd been married years now and yet she still felt like the teenage Dutchess on the run with a quiet padawan all those years ago. She smiled sweetly, now looking at the man that lay in front of her, one arm still tucked under her, the other resting above his head. Oh how she loved him. How they used to spend so long apart neither understood. 

More often than not Obi Wan woke first, often having breakfast already prepared for her, she utterly adored any moment she got to watch him sleep, so calm and peaceful. He still suffered occasional night terrors which would wake them both, many nights she spent cradling him in her arms.

This morning he lay still, completely silent except for his soft breathing. She watched his chest gently rise and fall, noting every mark and scar littering him, she knew the story to some of them, but not all, he no longer felt shame over his injuries, but he preferred not to discuss them. She often wondered what he had suffered to receive them. The thought pulled at her painfully, she would keep him safe.

She loved him dearly, more than anything and everything in her life, other than their son of course. More times than she can count, he had seen hell and back. He had endured more torture and pain that anyone ever should. Countless times she thought she'd lost him and her heart broke every time.

Once he nearly lost her, that was the first and last time, he has been by her side ever since. Sworn together in marriage, he would never fear losing her again. Together, they would never experience such pain or loss ever again, they were each other's half and now, finally, after so many awful years, they were whole.

All those years they spent apart felt like it slowly tore at her soul, a part of her lived in him, she was hollow alone. And yet here he lay, in their bed. Their house. No longer sneaking and hiding. She watched her husband sleeping softly, her heart full as she smiled ear to ear, the feeling of his arm under her warmed her. As much as she enjoyed watching him, they'd have to get up soon. Time continued to march forward, waiting for no one.

She gently stroked the back of her hand across his cheek, smiling further as he stirred, lifting his head slightly to press against her hand and she placed her palm to his cheek, thumbing his cheekbone. She loved him so much.

"Good morning, my dear."

"G'morning." He croaked as he shifted to his side, the arm under her pulling her closer to him as his other arm wrapped around her back, placing a sleepy kiss to her forehead as she sighed and kept his eyes closed.

"We need to get up Obi Wan, there's work to be done." Stroking his chest she pulled her head back to look at him, rubbing her nose against his

"Mhm.." he trailed off as sleep still held him tight, his hand tracing the small of her back.

"Five more minutes."

"Obi-" She began protesting but was quickly cut off by a shower of kisses across her face, scrunching her face as she laughed and tried to push away from him but his arms gripped tighter, pulling her closer against him as pressed his head under her chin, more soft kisses coming down across her neck and collar bone before he gently nuzzled his head into her.

"The day isn't going anywhere, stay with me longer."

Sighing with fake anger she pulled back again to press her head to his, kissing the tip of his nose before theirs brushed together. His soft and sleepy tone was irresistible, she couldn't say no. Not that she didn't relish any and all time they had together, the closeness like a safety blanket around her, but his sleepy, clingy nature now filled her with some much love and warmth for her husband she couldn't possibly get up and certainly not now, not with how he clung to her, silently asking for her to stay close to him, stay and never leave him, how could she possibly deny that request. Curling tightly she lay into him, content with this outcome for now, but she wouldn't admit that aloud, silently soaking up the comfort his presence brought.

"Fine. Five minutes, but no more." Pulling on a stern voice as she prodded a finger gently against his stomach.  
"I can't be late for yet another meeting because of your incessant need for attention. 

"Yes, my love.." His voice drowsy as he drifted off again, his hand continued gently brushing her back before resting against the mattress again.

Sitting silently she listened to his breathing quiet again, lightly snoring, it soothed her. Pulling the blanket back over them she relaxed into his arms. Yes, the day wasn't going anywhere, it could wait for a while.

Feeling him around her she hummed contently as she herself began to doze again.

Oh how she truly, deeply loved him.


End file.
